To Me, You Are Perfect
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: "For now let me say, without hope or agenda, just because it is Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth, to me you are perfect."


To Me You Are Perfect

**Summary: **"For now let me say, without hope or agenda, just because it is Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth, to me you are perfect."

**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **Just a little something to say Merry Christmas to everyone :)

* * *

><p>For as long as Rachel Berry has known Quinn Fabray, the two haven't exactly been the <em>best<em> of friends. Their rivalry started in high school when Rachel caught the eye of the star quarter back Finn Hudson, who just happened to be dating the head cheerleader, Quinn. Throughout those four tumultuous years of adolescence, of finding themselves and reaching for their dreams, the two certainly crossed paths and never in the nicest of ways; first with Finn, then with the Glee Club, then with Beth and Shelby, and among many other chance encounters. The two truly had played the socialistic part of cheerleader and unpopular girl, striving against each other for acceptance and struggling in ways that neither could ever truly understand. Yet, throughout their yelling and fighting and bitter comments, the two girls developed a relationship that no-one could have ever predicted: a relationship of compassion, of understanding, of comfort, of love. A relationship hidden away behind closed doors, a relationship that neither would ever admit to but would brush away.

However, after graduating McKinley High in 2012 and leaving Lima, Ohio far behind, the two women had found themselves on different life paths. As soon as the tassel switched to the other side, their unpredictable relationship had managed to cease to exist, no more misplaced anger, no more competition, no more unspoken comfort and hidden smiles. As soon as Rachel received her NAYDA acceptance letter, things changed, _**everything **_changed.

Now, five years after graduating the four year state required institution, the two women are practically complete strangers. Rachel is currently playing a smaller part than she originally desired in a Broadway musical while Quinn is becoming a star in her own unexpected career: photography. The two met, but only briefly, during Rachel's wedding to her now sports agent husband, Finn Hudson as Quinn was hired, by accident, to be their photographer. Even then, the most forced pleasantries felt like a dagger through the brunette's heart.

She sits now, curled up on her sofa with Finn, watching their wedding DVD, with full video coverage and photos of the special day. She is sure that he is almost asleep now with his arm around her but she only watches with wide, teary eyes as she clutches to the Kleenex in her right hand.

July 15th was the day that she dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. When she was younger, she dreamed of the prince that would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle in his black and white tux, trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling. She dreamed about the colors, about the flower arrangement, about the wedding party and what kind of dress she would wear. Yet, when the day came, it had not been exactly like she dreamed about or imagined during those years but it didn't mean that she wasn't happy with it. Because she was. _Truly._ As happy as one could be, right?

Still yet, something is missing. She has New York and she has Broadway and she has the most amazing husband that she could ever ask for but something is _missing_. Something that is potent to her _true_ happiness. Something that Rachel just cannot put her finger on.

Suddenly, watching the wedding video, Rachel notices something that she just might have missed otherwise. The photos that Quinn was hired to take of the wedding, weren't of the wedding at all, but rather _her. _Photos of her looking ever so radiantly beautiful in her Vera Wang wedding gown, photos of her with her fathers, photographs that capture every angle of her beautiful face.

The photographs do not depict the story of her wedding in the least; there are no photos of Finn waiting anxiously at the altar, no photos of the groomsman or her bridal party, no photos of the guests, no photos of the bad dancing at their reception or Finn throwing the garter. No photographs of anyone or anything, only and beautifully _her_.

Rising forward in her sofa, Rachel finds herself speechless as a gush of air escapes from her pursed lips and hot tears begin to crowd within her chestnut orbs. How could she _not_ have known?

The ringing of the doorbell startles the starlet as she jumps, unprepared for the high pitched noise. Her grumbling husband comes to life; only briefly beside of her as he smiles sheepishly at the fact that he, once again, had fallen asleep during their movie night. She smiles forgivingly at him, patting his knee softly.

"I'll get it," Rachel smiles, placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek. He nods quietly with a smile, closing his heavy eyelids once more, in a desperate attempt to find the sleep that had long lost him during the past few nights. She giggles quietly with a soft shake of her head before she bounces to the door, a bright smile curled upon her lips.

It is the night of Christmas, which means it _must_ be carolers, something that Rachel enjoys far too much. However, as she opens the door with an excited beam, the person standing on the other side takes her completely by surprise.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks in disbelief. The tall, willowy blond giggles with a warm smile, placing her fingers to her lips as she shushes the brunette diva. Instead of saying another word, conversely, Rachel's eyes scan the woman that stands before her now in a winter coat, a red fedora crowning her golden mane of hair, a camera strapped around her neck per usual, along with a striped scarf. No matter how long it has been, seeing Quinn Fabray again will _always_ take Rachel's breath away.

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas! You should be with your family or…or seeing Beth or…" whispers Rachel in her ever so annoying rushed tone. Quinn smiles with a shake of her head, pressing her index finger against her pursed lips again, the boom box in her left hand gently brushing against her chest.

"Honey, who is it?" Finn's sleepy grumble of a voice echoes from within the living room. Quinn rolls her eyes in irritation at the sound of his husky question before she flips the white cardboard signs in her hand, pointing to what she had written.

_**Say it's carol singers. **_

"It's carol singers." Rachel calls back to her husband with a wrinkled brow, trying to understand exactly why she is lying to her husband and why Quinn Fabray is standing on her doorstep, in the freezing cold, on Christmas night. Quinn smiles, winking only softly as she bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Good. Your favorite!" Finn calls from the background in a desperate yawn. Quinn smiles with a hidden giggle, mouthing the words 'I know' to the brunette in the most inaudible whisper before she sits the boom box down on the doorstep, pressing play as a choir of children begins to sing Silent Night. Rachel smiles at the blond in confusion as Quinn nods quietly, clutching the cardboard in both hands as she begins to flip them.

_**With any luck, by next year**_

Rachel only watches in bewilderment.

_**I'll be going out with one of these people**_

Rachel reads the sign with a nod, watching as Quinn flips the sign to the next. On the white cardboard paper are plastered photos of some of the most handsome men on Broadway and in the acting world, most of which, are not wearing shirts. At this, Rachel cannot help but laugh before hiding away the giggles with a smile and a quaint nod of her head.

_**But for now let me say,**_

Quinn smiles at Rachel.

_**Without hope or agenda,**_

Rachel reads the sign, her brow wrinkled in confusion before Quinn flips to the next.

_**Just because it's Christmas-**_

_**(And at Christmas, you tell the truth)**_

Before flipping to the next sign, Quinn only stares at the beautiful brunette who stands before her with the utmost love and admiration written within her hazel orbs. A nervous and contemplative sigh escapes from within her as she curses herself inwardly for being such a coward before flipping to the next sign.

_**To me, you are perfect**_

Suddenly, the world around Rachel Berry seems to come to a stop. The sound of television in the background fades away as does the musical accompaniment of the children's choir, there is simply only _silence_. Her coffee eyes collide hard with Quinn's hazel jades as the two women stand in the most heart-felt stillness, tears threatening to fall from both pairs. Rachel's lips move, however, no words escape her as she only inhales deeply, sniffling desperately as Quinn slightly smiles.

_**And my wasted heart will love you**_

The two gaze at each other with teary eyes before Quinn flips the sign.

_**Until you look like this…**_

When Quinn flips the next sign, a photo of a decomposing skeleton is plastered on the white cardboard. Upon seeing this, Rachel bursts out in laughter and the melodic sound creates a bright, beaming grin upon the blonde's face as her heart soars at the sound. She laughs quietly, along-side the beautiful woman before she turns to the final sign.

_**Merry Christmas, Rachel Berry**_

The two share a tender gaze as Rachel mouths the words 'Merry Christmas' to the woman on her doorstep in a soft smile. Quinn smiles at the brunette lovingly, the most affectionate of gazes shared between the two women as she inhales deeply. There are no more words said as Quinn offers two thumbs up and a quiet laugh before she reaches down, gathering her signs in her hand along with the boom box, Instead, she shares one last final smile with Rachel before she turns around, readjusting her fedora on her head, and makes her way down the street.

Rachel watches her from the doorway, her lips parted as a shaky breath escapes from her, the tears slipping down her cheeks. This woman, a woman who has known her almost her entire life, a woman who has been there with her during the good and the bad, just told her that she was _perfect_. The woman who had been the reason she achieved her dream, the woman who had cared for her when she did not have to and fought for her, even when she was wrong. She stood out in the freezing cold, unafraid and told her that she was _perfect, _which is more than her husband has ever done for her.

Before she can even think twice about it, Rachel is running, well, more of a slow jog than run, down the New York City street, careful to not slip on the ice and soft snow that lies in the street. Quickly, she catches her with a hard tug, pulling her back as a pair of coffee brown eyes collides with hazel orbs, stealing the breath that lies between them.

"All these years…all these years you _knew_ and you… you didn't say anything? When we were in high school? When we had our friend get-togethers? When we had the Glee club reunion? I mean… you worked at my wedding for God's sakes! All these years….all these moments...and you never said _anything_?" Rachel inquires, the tears burning in her eyes and Quinn shrugs quietly, sniffling back the cry that threatens to escape from within her.

"You were happy, Rachel. That…that meant more to me than anything else. You were happy, and I wasn't going to be the one to screw that up for you or step in the way of that. Because all I want for you… all I have _ever_ wanted for you, is for you to be happy. And if that means that I have to stand on the sidelines and watch it happen, then I will. And I will love you for the rest of my life, even if you never love me back if I thought for a second that you are happy." Quinn replies with a quiet cry and Rachel sniffles, gazing at the woman.

"Why would you put yourself through this misery, Quinn?" and the blonde laughs softly.

"Because when you love someone, their happiness comes before your own." Quinn answers so simply that it seems absurd that Rachel could even question it. She watches Rachel for a moment, no words being spoken but instead she only looks into her eyes, waiting for something, waiting for a sign that tells her to stay. When she grows impatient, she only smiles quietly, placing a kiss upon Rachel's forehead and turning back, walking down the street. Rachel watches her wordlessly, the sway in her step, the way she holds her head up high, the golden mane that dances down her shoulders. She watches her with a skip in her heart beat and then…

"I love you too." Rachel calls out and Quinn stops in her tracks, turning back to face the brunette, her mouth slightly ajar as she inhales deeply.

"Wh…what?"

"I love you too. I mean… I… you're the missing piece. Your photos of my wedding… you stood out in the freezing cold and told me that I was perfect, without even worrying about the fact that I would think that you were insane. You… you have been there since the beginning. We've been through our ups and downs and even now, you… you're here. And I love you too. I guess…I guess I always have." Rachel exclaims and Quinn shakes her head softly, dropping her boom box and her signs into the snow as she walks closer to her.

"No. You have a husband. A husband who loves you very much, a husband who moved his entire life to New York to be with you. And you love him. You…you don't…" Quinn stutters as Rachel shakes her head with a smile, lifting her head to the sky allowing the snowflakes to fall upon her face as she giggles out.

"I love _you_ more! This… this is my dream. New York. Broadway. And I thought this is all that I ever wanted but it's not. Something has been missing since the moment that I got here. Even with Finn as my husband, something is still missing and that something is the key to my happiness. A-and it's you, Quinn. You're it. You're the missing piece. Don't you see? I love _you_. And none of the rest of it _matters!_" Rachel squeals, spinning in the snow with a beaming laugh. Suddenly her body is colliding with Quinn's as she wraps her arms around her with a cheery grin, staring into her eyes with the utmost adoration.

"Rachel." Quinn breathes out softly, her thumb brushing the snowflake away from her cheek. Rachel smiles, blinking away the tears in her eyes as she leans into the taller blond, her lips softly pressing against hers, her stomach flipping in nervous butterflies. It only takes a matter of seconds before Quinn kisses her back, her hands softly cupping her beautiful face as their bodies curl together like two perfect circles intertwined and the world begins to slow around them. Rachel smiles into her, digging her fingers into the fabric of Quinn's coat, pulling her closer to her.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn Fabray." Rachel mumbles into her with a warm smile as she steals another kiss. Quinn smiles into her before she pulls away, grabbing the camera around her neck. Pulling Rachel close, the two women become intertwined as Quinn holds the camera away from them with a bright smile, snuggled into Rachel before she snaps the photo as the snow falls around them.

The photo that would later become their very first Christmas card.


End file.
